


A Fateful Supply Run

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Gen, Size Difference, The Borrowers - Freeform, supernatural related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: Kara4everA scene that occurs pre-TakenBe sure to check out our new website at  https://bamultiverse.com/ :D :D Totally disconnected from the tumblr bullshit, and where we've archive the entirety of the Brothers Apart blog to save it





	A Fateful Supply Run

“Kara, do you trust me?”  
  
Kara stared up into her dad’s big grey eyes, a match for her own. Where her’s were bright and hopeful, his were worn and older, creases in his skin formed from the hard times they’d survived in the motel. Hard times that had taken away her mother, his loving wife.  
  
Nodding, she didn’t say a word as he turned and darted away. Of course she trusted him. She would  _always_  trust him. Her daddy had taken care of her ever since she could remember. Thin and underfed, Christian put his daughter before himself in all things. If there wasn’t enough food to feed them both, he would fast to let her eat.  
  
Still, she was underfed and needed more food to survive. The scarcity of food in this motel showed in the ribs he could see clear through her skin.  _Too thin._  If he couldn’t find more for her to eat, she’d waste away to nothing.  
  
He’d only just reached the table when the door of the motel room swung open with an ominous creak. Christian froze, and chose to dive behind the leg of a chair before the human spotted him.  
  
It wasn’t check-in time yet, why were they here?  
  
He had his answer seconds later, when a hand descended around him. He struggled. “No!”  
  
One hand reached out, grasping at the air where he knew Kara was waiting for him as the fingers shut tight, trapping him.  
  
“Looks like we’ve got another to show Mina.”  
  
“Hopefully this time she wants to bargain. We can’t wait much longer before the cash runs out.”  
  
“Whatever, dear. She’ll come, the moment we call her. She always does.”  
  
Christian didn’t have time to puzzle these strange words before under him, a gaping black purse opened up and he found himself tumbling inside. He landed with a thud on his side, groaning as he kicked a strange black cylinder, almost as long as he was, away.  
  
Darkness fell over him, but his eyes could make out the shadowed interior without a problem. Huge items were scattered about, human possessions that he didn’t care to understand.  
  
All he cared about was two very worried grey eyes he could see in his mind’s eye, looking up at him with all the trust in the world.  
  
And now he was being taken away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara4ever 
> 
> A scene that occurs pre-Taken 
> 
> Be sure to check out our new website at https://bamultiverse.com/ :D :D Totally disconnected from the tumblr bullshit, and where we've archive the entirety of the Brothers Apart blog to save it


End file.
